


behind time

by keilangan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Genocide, Killing, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilangan/pseuds/keilangan
Summary: kageyama tobio, a tyrant emperor who ascends the position of authority, and his past lover, tsukishima kei who formed a group to slaughter him.—a short tkkg/tsukikage royal au.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	behind time

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT] READ TAGS, in spite of the fact that this is not descriptive writing as you think it is, it still contains viciousness.

_January, year 1801._

**" How was he?"** Kei asks the man who just entered the room, the latter was wearing a black robe and a silver mask that prove he was a member of his faction.

**" He's fine, Kei.....and it's stupidly creepy."** The suspicious man answered and tossed his mask at the other side of the room. It was Crow also known as Viscount Hinata Shoyo, the infamous assassin who took his side.

Kei ruffled his hair out of frustration.

**" Why tf he's still alive?"**

**" Maybe we should’ve added more dosage?"** the man suggested.

Kei banged his head to his table.

**" Are you sure he drinks every tea that you served?"**

**" Of course!! He even smiles at me when he finishes every cup,"** Shoyo answered with wide eyes, trying to assure him.

Well, it's true. Tobio did drink every tea the Shoyo served him. He elegantly drinks every cup of tea. He enjoyed every sip as if there's no poison in it.

Kei stands up. He leaned on the edge of his table and massaged his temple.

**" Do you think he already knows about the poison?"** Kei wondered.

**" No, absolutely not."** Shoyo shook his head. **"He smiled at me, not sarcastically, it was a genuine smile!"**

**" What if he's just putting on an act?"** The blonde retorted.

**" I don't know, I don't know,"** Shoyo answered uncertainly.

**" Wow! The famous and skilled assassin Hinata Shoyo who is great at observing people lost his skill on the front row."** Kei said sarcastically.

**" Shut up!! It's just that there's something wrong with his eyes."** Shoyo defends himself.

**" and what is it? A gound?"** Kei scoffed.

Shoyo threw a pillow in his direction but he avoided it smoothly.

**" Fck you! I'm telling the truth here as your subordinate. When I look at him, I feel like I'm being suck—**

**" I didn't know that you're a pervert Shoyo-kun,"** Kei said with a teasing grin on his face.

Shoyo grimace. **" One more tease coming from you, I'll slit your throat."** He threatened.

**" Chill~ okay? Continue explaining."** Kei said suppressing his laughter.

**" As I said earlier, there's something wrong with his ocean eyes. When I look at him I feel like I'm being sucked in or rather drowning. It was a suffocating feeling even though the place we met is an open place."** Shoyo explains.

Kei fixes his glasses and holds his chin. **" That's weird."**

Just by looking? 

Drowning? 

Suffocating? 

That never happened before.

_It gives me an eerie feeling._

—

Tobio laughs out loud inside his room. Just by remembering the viscount expression earlier, he can't help but laugh. He was controlling his laughter when he met the viscount Hinata Shoyo earlier. 

He runs his finger through his silky hair and smiles evilly.

**" He was so pathetic. Did he think that I didn't know that he put some kind of poison inside my teapot?"** Tobio said and tiredly lay on his bed.

If he was a normal person. He should be on his bed screaming from pain because of the poison he just drinks repeatedly. But look at him now, comfortably laying on his bed as if he didn't drink a poison multiple times.

**" How many cups did I drink?"** Tobio asks himself and counts on his finger.

_Around five? Ah yes. It's five._

He drinks a five cup of tea with poison in it even though he already knew it. What a weird creature he is.

**" But the viscount's face is so funny. He keeps on looking at me as if I'm the dumbest person he saw on in his entire life."** Tobio said with a psychotic smile drawn on his face.

Kageyama Tobio, 24 years old. A tyrant emperor who just ascends the throne but kills a thousand people in just a month of his authority.

Attractive.

Charming.

Good-looking.

Women praised him a lot for his looks. But the men said that he’s

Cruel.

Ruthless.

Merciless.

Humans are so cruel, so is _he_. 

Everyone treats him as a villain in his own country not knowing the people he kills day after day commit a crime such as an embezzlement, sexual harassment, slave trading, and so on.

When he was still a prince, he investigated the whole noble faction who committed crime down to commoners, of course not all by himself. He had some trusted messengers about the information but his _past lover_ didn't know. He doesn't know a single thing. When Tobio ascended the throne their relationship started to drift away causing them to break up. Tobio is grateful for it.

_I don't want him to be involved in this chaos but look at him now, planning to kill me._

_I'm pretty sure he wants to end my life right now._

Tobio yawned as if it's okay for him to die on _his_ hands. 

He switched sides where a mirror was facing him.

He saw how deep blue his eyes are.

Everyone admires his eyes. His family, noble ladies, knights, even nobles outside his country or even _him_ praised his eyes when they were a child.

His ocean orbs used to sparkle. It was once light blue just like the sky on a normal sunny day and it turns now as deep blue as the abyss looks like.

—

**" I've sent the invitation,"** Shoyo announced and took a sip on his tea.

**" That's great,"** the blonde said and folded the newspaper he's reading.

**" How many this time?"**

**" a hundred and eighteen,"** he sighed.

**" that…...that's a new record,"** Shoyo choked on his tea.

Silence.

Kei didn't open his mouth. He's in deep thought thinking why does Tobio kills day after day. He executed people ever since he became the emperor.

_Why are you doing this Tobio?_

_Just why?_

**" You really don't know why your** **_childhood friend_ ** **is doing this?"** Shoyo interrogated him.

**" NO. Not even a single thing. Why?"**

**" Nothing. It's just odd. You guys have been together since you were toddlers but here you are, doesn't have a clue why he's doing this."** Shoyo stated.

**" You even form a faction to kill your lover."** He continued.

**" Stop saying I was his lover. That gives me chills."**

**_"_ ** **How** **_sad_ ** **."**

**" Huh?"**

**" Nothing. In the upcoming banquet, are you sure about that?"**

**" Why do I feel you know something that I don't know,"** Kei frowned.

**" You're delusional, just answer my question."**

**" Of course, I'm sure. We need to stop his evil deeds."**

—

_" Hey Kwei! Wook at this," young Tobio said gleefully while pointing the white rose bloomed in perfection._

_" Wow, that's so beautiful." The young Kei commented attempting to pick the rose._

_" No! Don't touch it," Tobio warned him but it was too late. Kei's finger started to bleed._

_" Swee? You shouldn't touch it. Even though it was beautiful it can hurt you."_

So are you. You may not hurt me directly but you've already killed _innocent_ people in this country.

**" Is the preparation already done?"** the blonde asks his maid who's cleaning his bedroom.

**" Yes, my Lord."** the maid bow as a sign of respect.

_Let's stop this now._

_—_

_Young Tobio and Kei were playing around inside the empress palace. Tobio can't leave the empress's side because he's too young to live on his own in the prince's palace._

_They were having fun running around not until Tobio stopped and covered his mouth._

_" Tobio, what happened?" Kei worriedly asked him._

_Tobio pushed him because he feels like he was going to vomit any time now._

_" Tobio, answe— kei didn't finish talking because Tobio grabbed his shoulder as support. Tobio felt his knees weakened making him kneel on the ground._

_The doze he took today was too strong. He's been taking poison since he was 4 years old because it was part of the training as a member of the imperial family._

_His mother, the empress just took him in so that his father will not start the 'training' but his mother didn't know that the so-called training or we can say 'torture' already started._

_After a few minutes of holding his mouth, Tobio calmed down._

_" Are you okay now? What happened? Did you eat something strange?" Kei questioned him continuously._

_" Yes, I think I drank some spoiled milk today," Tobio put a smile on his face assuring the blonde that he's now okay, but he's just bearing the pain._

_You don't need to know that I'm suffering._

You don't need to.

**" If you go, you'll die,"** Hitoka threatened him, standing at the doorway. She's the only person who knows the truth.

**" I know,"** he answered and laughed, solemnly.

**" Don't laugh at it Tobio. I don't want you to die,"** Hitoka broke down as if she's not threatening him a while ago.

He knows that his past lover, Tsukishima Kei, formed a faction and wants him to die 10 days after his coronation day. He also knows that Viscount Hinata is part of it who he met several days ago. He knew all along.

**" But he wants me to,"** bow his head so his sullen face can't be seen for a moment.

**" and I overdue yesterday right? Everything is almost done, only a few people left."** He announced.

**" But still! Please don't go there."** She begged but Tobio didn't budge. 

**" So this was our last moment,"** Tobio try to joke around but Hitoka closed their gap and punched his shoulder hard.

**" NO!!!"**

**" If we meet in another life, I hope you'll be there and be my best friend again."**

**" Please Tobio are you really sure about this?"**

**" I don't know but Yach, one thing I'm sure is that I'm tired,"** Tobio said and looked up at the ceiling so his tears won't fall down.

Hitoka saw it. She feels how Tobio feels exhausted. She was his maid. 

She saw how Tobio got beaten up, how he endured all the poison he took in, how he worked hard in sword-fighting, how he studied hard, everything. She knows everything that Tobio has gone through and he endured all of that.

**" Okay,"** she accepted it. She respects his decision.

**" If we ever meet in another life, I'll b-be your bestest friend. No one can change that."** She said putting a brave face, she's trying not to voice cracked.

**" I'll look forward to it,"** he said and hugged her tightly.

—

**" He's here,"** Shoyo informed him.

**" I know. I can see him clearly,"** Kei rolled his eyes.

Well, he really can see him bright as day. Tobio stands out from the crowd too much because of his dazzling features. 

The ocean orbs that captivated him once, his pointy small nose that once he pinches every day, his thin yet pouty lips that once he kissed, and his raven silky hair that once he combed before he slept.

_I love them all._

**" Hey, are you mesmerized by your ex beauty?"** Shoyo teased him.

" **O-of course not, dumbass"** He hissed but Shoyo just laughed.

The banquet goes well. Everyone is enjoying themselves not knowing that there will be a blood bath after this party.

Time passed. The banquet comes to an end yet Tobio and Kei didn't talk nor meet their gaze. They avoided themselves because both of them know they'll meet each other after this.

—

Tobio entered his carriage. The party ended yet there's no sign of attack shows. 

_I thought I was going to die inside the banquet. How boring._

He laughed. He's making fun of his own life. 

_If Yach hears me saying that he'll punch me hard._

He was about to reminisce about what happened for the 24 years of his life not until he heard a loud crash in front of him.

_There it is! I'm going to die._

He said to himself as if it was an exciting moment of his life. Well, for him, it is. 

_My freedom as an imperial member has come._

**—**

**" Why is he not coming out to check what is happening?"** Kei frowned. He's wearing a black robe and a silver mask with a symbol of a half-moon in his left eye that means he's the leader of the faction.

**" Check if he's inside,"** Kei commands Shoyo but Shoyo is already on his way to Tobio's carriage.

**" He's inside drinking tea,"** Shoyo mouthed him and gestures as if he's drinking tea.

_How careless._

Kei thought not knowing that Tobio was ready to meet his end.

—

Tobio heard a march from afar. He's sure that it was the faction that Kei handled.

_Should I act as if I was asleep?_

_No, probably not. I want to talk to him in my last breath._

Tobio was talking to himself not until a loud bang came outside the carriage. 

_They're trying to open the carriage I'm in. Is it that hard?_

Tobio wondered.

_Okay, I'll help you out._

He said and kicked the door of his carriage making the guy who's trying to destroy it fall on the ground.

Tobio wanted to laugh when he saw the guy roll over on the ground but he held back his laughter.

_This is not the time to laugh._

Tobio came out of the carriage with a dignified aura around him making the faction flinch.

_Does he know he's going to die here?_

_Why does he look so proud?_

_Is he that proud of killing people in his own hands?_

That's what the thoughts run through the whole faction's mouth. They gritted their teeth. They're all fed up seeing the merciless person in front of them look so dignified as if he didn't do anything wrong.

_What a shame._

Tobio whispered.

_You don't know how much effort I exerted to keep this country safe. You guys didn't know that people I kill deserve to die because the crime that they commit is unforgivable. All of them are not innocent as you think they are. No innocent people die in my hands, all of them commit a crime._

_They're much crueler than I am._

As soon the faction hangs on Tobio's dignified aura around him. They withdraw their swords and point in Tobio's direction. 

**" Drop the mask. I already know all of you,"** Tobio announced coldly making their body stiffened.

**" You're bluffing!!"** A guy from afar said, trying not to tremble.

**" I know you Baron Galleno,"** Tobio dropped the bomb, making the Baron widened his eyes because of surprise.

_I'm the emperor. Of course, I know anything_ _happens inside my country._ Tobio rolled his eyes.

He heard a loud crash coming out from his carriage. It's now broken. His horse also ran away because of the panic as the carriage had been destroyed. 

_They destroy the carriage huh, I ain't running away anyway._

His coachman mixed in the crowd and Tobio is completely aware of that.

There were at least 50 people who joined Kei's faction. Minute by minute, Tobio is now completely surrounded by the people who're planning to kill him. He didn't bring any guard nor escort with him because he already knows that this was going to happen.

**" Cat got your tongue?"** Tobio said breaking the silence. No one spoke when he mentioned the Baron's name. He smirked.

A cold breeze touched his skin. His silky smooth hair is being blown by the wind. 

A lot of stars gathered around the moon while a lonely star can be seen from afar. What a wonderful night.

**" Aren't you guys going to kill me? Hurry up,"** Tobio chilly command. Cold chills run through their spine.

_What's with him?_

_Does he have any back-up nearby?_

_Is he aware about our plan?_

Numerous questions run through their minds seeing how Tobio walks in a noble manner. Majestic. Kingly. Proud. That's how they describe him.

He stepped forward. They step backward. Their formation slowly broke up.

**" Why are you backing down? I don't have any weapons with me."** He points to his slim waist where a sword should be worn down. They can't see any sword all over his body, even a small knife.

—

Kei baffled. He's bewildered seeing how Tobio looks so proud walks by. There's no hint of fear written in his face.

_He doesn't have any guards with him. Does he know this already?_ Kei thought to himself.

**" Wait a second."** Tobio stops walking, he looks around trying to find someone built behind their mask.

**" Where's your leader? I don't want to die in anyone's hand but him,"** Tobio announced proudly as if it's a thing to be proud of.

—

**" Where's your leader? I don't want to die in anyone's hand but him,"** He looked around not until he saw a pair of hazel eyes that looked so shocked from afar.

**" There you are,"** He said when their gazes meet. He walked towards Kei direction making the crowd spread out. 

He ceased walking precisely where Kei's sword closes. There's only a few inches from the latter sword's tip and any minute it might stab him. 

He smiled.

**" How are you my beloved?"** Tobio asked him softly, the dignified aura vanished so suddenly.

Kei's hand trembled. He abruptly doesn't have the strength to hold his sword.

**" Why trembling? Kill me now,"** Tobio begged. 

Kei threw his sword and closed their gap. He forcefully holds Tobio's nape.

**" Why are you begging?! You should be fighting against us!"** Kei demanded, he's frustrated how Tobio looks so calm in the brink of death. 

_He even begged for it._

**" But I'm already tired,"** Tobio whispered, they're gaze met. Tobio's orbs are now clouded with tears.The all-powerful sovereign who looked stately is presently gone. He looks delicate as a child now.

**" I'm tired of looking tough outside. I'm tired of this life,"** Tobio confessed, making Kei more frustrated.

**" Halt acting! How can yo—** he didn't wrap up talking when a sword pierced through Tobio's chest. 

An unfamiliar man showed up.

A man who's wearing a mask with a small sprout in its forehead. Seijoh Empire insignia. 

Seijoh, this country rivals agriculture with weaponry.

_How did they know about this?_

**" What a s-shame. I-I thought you're the one who's g-going to kill me,"** Tobio said with trouble and began to gush blood out of his mouth. He kneels down.

**" He-y Kei...the moon is b-beautiful isn't it?"** Tobio said with difficulty looking at Kei who's directly covering the full moon. 

Any moment his eyes will close whereas Kei is confused by what exactly he feels.

Abyss.

Void.

Emptiness.

Kei can't describe what exactly he feels right now looking at Tobio's body lying on the ground.

Second, passed. A horse comes by with a lady riding on it. It was Hitoka.

Hitoka hopped off the horse and rapidly ran to Tobio's whereabouts, who are right now lying on the ground. The whole faction spread out now that their objective is fulfilled.

**" I was late. I should've stopped you,"** Hitoka cried out loud hugging Tobio's dead body.

A lot of carriages comes by. The whole faction panicked and started to run away while Kei can't even move his own body.

Archduke Yamaguchi Tadashi comes out from one of the carriages, he's one of the messengers that Tobio trusted dearly.

The archduke approached and without saying a word, he punched Kei.

**" Forming a faction and planning to kill his lover without investigating anything."** Yamaguchi gritted his teeth.

**" Hope you'll have a nice life after you do this,"** Yamaguchi said sarcastically, which disturbed Kei's mind.

**" Aren't you going to imprison or kill me?"** Kei asks them unconsciously.

**" No. He ordered not to imprison nor kill you,"** Hitoka announced leaving him behind while they carried Tobio's body.

_January, year 2021._

**" Maam! What happened to the Viscount?"** A student eagerly asked his teacher.

**" Viscount Hinata? Some say that he's a spy of the Seijoh Empire."** Their teacher concluded.

**" And what about the emperor’s past lover, Maam?"**

**" Maybe he took his own life when he realized the truth."**

**" What a tragic end. The emperor was seen as a villain in his own country but he just punished all the criminals living in it. His past lover even formed a group to kill him."**

**" But killing people is too much, you know?"**

**" Yes, but if they did something gruesome like rape, sexual harassment, slave trading etc. I think they deserve it."**

**" I agree with him."**

**" Me too!"**

**" But what if the emperor kills someone who's innocent?"**

**" That's impossible!"**

**" The story did say that the emperor investigated thoroughly ever since he was a prince."**

**" You guys are too biased to the emperor,"** A young lad who has raven hair and perfect blue eyes laughed.

**" Because it was so cruel!"**

**" I didn't know that being an imperial member is so hard. I thought it was fun."**

**" YEAH! YEAH!**

**" Maam do you have any picture of the emperor? The story said he's charming right?"** A girl curiously asked their teacher.

The teacher giggles and brings out the emperor's portrait. All of them jaws dropped and instantly looked at their classmate, Kageyama Tobio.

**" WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"**

**" KAGEYAMA YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE HIM!!"**

**" ARE YOU HIS REINCARNATION OH MY GOD"**

**" Calm down guys,"** Tobio laughed.

**" The story isn't even history, it's just a mere story okay?"** He said, trying to calm his classmates.

**" Even your personality is somewhat similar to the emperor."** The girl who asked their teacher squinted her eyes looking at Tobio.

**" Suspicious,"** she continued, making all of their classmates' laugh, even their teacher.

They were about to have a short quiz about the story but the bell rang.

**" Review the story guys, okay?"** Their teacher said before leaving the room.

Tobio was surrounded by his classmates asking if he's the reincarnation of the emperor, even his name is the same as the emperor but he just answered that it was a mere coincidence.

**" Hey you guys! Don't crowd him too much! He can't breathe!"** Hitoka said dramatically.

**" Hitoka save me here,"** Tobio jokingly asks for help as if he's drowning.

They started laughing because of the bestfriend's short skit.

The fun ended when a blonde appeared.

**" Kageyama! Tsukishima is looking for you."** One of their classmates shouted who's in the doorway and called his name.

He stood up from his seat and walked swiftly towards the door. He met his hazel eyes who _he once_ loved.

**" Oh hi there! What's up?"** Tobio nonchalantly asked him.

**" Rooftop."** He told him trying to avoid his gaze and started to walk away. Tobio followed him.

No one talked until they reached the rooftop.

_This is so awkward._

As soon they stepped in. Kei faced him and hugged him tightly as if he'll never let him go again. He leaned to his shoulder and started sobbing.

**" I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so dumb before. I didn't trust y-you enough a-and didn't e-even try to investigate. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."** Kei pleaded between his sobs and pressed his head against Tobio's neck.

Tobio hugged him back. He comforted him, **" you remember?"** he asked him softly.

**" yes."**

_you're behind time, I will still forgive you, then and now, no matter what lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MWUAH!!!


End file.
